Candyland (The Gummy Snake Fic)
by espertortuga
Summary: Loosely based on Food Battle 2013. Anthony has something long, tasty, and sweet. Ian never knew he wanted it more in his life. Warning: certain scenes may be considered graphic and similar to explicit depictions of oral sex.


It was during lunch when Ian first saw it. Anthony walked into the kitchen where Ian was and it was then that he noticed how Anthony walked. Different from how he used to, like he was more careful... or constipated. They finished up eating the last of their Chipotle and Ian said there was cake the neighbor brought over in the fridge they could have for dessert, but Anthony shook his head.

"No cake for me, Ian. I have something... _even better_," he smirked with a strange glint in his eye. Anthony licked his lips and stood up, his hands trailing down to the zipper of his pants while he kept his eyes fixed on Ian.

"What are y-" Ian trailed off, his eyes were transfixed on Anthony's hands as he unzipped his pants and reached into them. "DUDE."

That's when he whipped it out. It was long, thick, and red with a bright glossy sheen. It made a _WUMP!_ sound as Anthony let it lay flat on the table top. Ian couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Holy crap," he whispered in awe. Anthony nodded, biting his tongue while he smiled.

"You like what you see?" He said in a low husky voice.

"I...I've never seen one so long and thick," Ian said astonished. "Can I...touch it? Please!"

Anthony suddenly had a possessive look on his face and he grabbed it in both hands. "No! This is my trouser snake! Not yours!"

"Awe! Come on, man! I just wanna hold it for a second!" Ian pled with his friend who had pulled it out of his pants even more.

"Yeah right! You just wanna lick. I know you, Ian Hecox. You wanna lick it and suck on it like this!" Anthony suddenly pulled it up high and began kissing the head, making slurping and sucking noises as he moaned. His tongue flared over the top and went up and over the sides leaving a shining glossy trail where it traveled. He kissed the tip again then his mouth went over the entire head. "Mmmm..." He hummed as he bobbed over it, tongue flattening on the red surface until he pulled it out making a smacking pop as he let it drop. His cheeks were flushed and small droplets of saliva had sputtered onto the table.

Ian was frozen, wide-eyed and was completely engrossed in every action Anthony had done.

"Tastes like cherry," he smiled, licking his red stained lips.

"Anthony..." Ian quavered. "I've never wanted a gummy snake in my mouth more in my entire life."

Anthony stepped closer, pulling it out of his pants completely. "Do you wanna lick it?" he murmured hotly. "Do you want to suck on my snake, Ian? Let your tongue taste the tangy juices and savor every second of deliciousness and pleasure it brings you?" Ian nodded furiously and Anthony smiled, holding it out. "Put my snake in your mouth and suck it, Hecox."

Ian's tongue darted out and grazed the tip. His lips fell over the top and he abruptly moaned in surprise as Anthony forcefully pushed it fully inside his mouth almost making him gag. Ian couldn't stop himself from bringing his hands over the length of it and allowing drool to drizzle down the corners of his lips. His eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly as he entered a whole new realm of cherry filled ecstasy with Anthony bearing witness to it all. Finally after the moment had reached it's peak, Ian dropped the limp glossy snake from his maw, breathing heavily.

"Dude."

Anthony nodded. "Now you understand. Now you can never go back to anything smaller because it'll never be as good as this."

"Jesus, holy crap. I wanna do that again!" Ian suddenly exclaimed.

"Whoa, slow down man. I might consider giving you another lick sometime, but for now this is all mine."

Ian watched as Anthony began greedily kissing his gummy snake again, looking up to see Ian's reactions and smiled when he saw nothing but envy in his bright azure eyes.

"No fair. You can't give me a take of forbidden gummy then take it away just like that."

Anthony pulled the girthy length out and smiled. "You want it so bad, come and get it!"

Ian leaped up and grinned hungrily. "Just watch me," he growled and he moved in closer.


End file.
